fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis Factor
Nemesis Factor. Nemesis Factor is a creepy villian team consisting of Acid Dropper , Cod , Confluenta , Martinique , Lakie , and their leader, Demon Knight. When the Zemo and others learn the existence of the name of the leader of the Nemesis Factor--Demon Knight, Aluta is shocked to see him and acting angry and weird toward Demon Knight for haunting her all the life when she was little kid and her home was destroyed by the unknown creature. She found the real identification of the unknown creature that was nothing more than Demon Knight! For the first time in the Earth, Demon Knight went in the world and saw everything different from his homeworld. He come here for a little girl who escaped from the destroyed world with the group that he didn't know of. A little girl who Demon Knight was looking for is actually Aluta. He sent the group to find the wrong person--Laster because he sensed her through Aluta, the same blood without knowing Laster is probably a child from the future and a child of Aluta, because of he could able to sense Laster. He sent them away to find Laster, the one he thought was the same little girl who escaped from the destroyed world. Acid Dropper tried to make an entrance before the crazy people make broadcasting televised news on arena. He tried to get in, but failed. Cod could able to get in the water from the below to an arena from inside. Cod started communicating with Lakie through mircophone mike, telling him that there are too many fighters and noticing Laster as one of these fighters, too. He was supposed to capture Laster, but he knew he could not capture her. If he could have done that job part, the fighters and manager would have kicked him out of the arena or threatened him with the deadly fistfighting. Cod told Lakie what happened and gave Lakie a thought of what they need to find a way to capture Laster without news and even fighters and observers as well. Lakie asked Martinique what she was doing right now. Martinique told Lakie that she was told to become a spy for the world by Demon Knight. Lakie then told Martinique that he needed her here because of they need her to stand a chance to capture Laster. Somehow, Martinique send Confluenta to check out what Lakie needed the most. Confluenta decided to help them out and is supposed not to do that job part in which Demon Knight did not give a direct command. She was supposed to work as a spy for the other mystery group in the world. Seemingly, she did not listen to the commands of Demon Knight because she had her reasons to do something against Demon Knight, somehow. She realized she can not tell the team if one of them would tell their Demon Knight about her trap. Martinique told Lakie to let Confluenta take care of it and thanked Lakie for doing it. A few minutes later, things have gone wrong when Laster beat fighters, but somehow accidentically met Acid Dropper, leaving Confluenta being stuck with the plan. Acid Dropper just drips a very deadly toxic acid on Laster from the close range. This made Acid Dropper a mistake because of the news got Acid Dropper and Laster on the news and the television, in which upsets Demon Knight a lot. Confluenta had a plan to save the team, which she tried to prevent the happening from having deaths later. She knew the whole plan what Demon Knight is forward to have done things to his team for failing to finish the duty for him. She found a way to stop him. She decided to talk to Martinique all by herself, telling her the whole story of what happening between Confluenta and Demon Knight a long time before they joined a team altogether. Her story gave Martinique a confusion by wondering whether she puts herself in a danger or thinks Confluenta may have lied to her either way. She needed Martinique to do something to help the team before something happened to them. On other hand, Martinique did not beleive COnfluenta's story. She went to the team meeting, but she saw Demon Knight murdering Lakie, Cod, and Acid Dropper first. Demon Knight is waiting for Martinique and Confluenta to come in for a meeting. Martinique sneaks back quietly and escapes with her terror, leaving her thoughts that she started believing Confluenta's true story. Confluenta knew Martinique did not know that if she come there and planned to escape would not work that way because of Demon Knight has sense toward them, but not Confluenta. Confluenta has been seeking for the super hero team, but she hears of the legend team also known as the Zemo. She just got there by meeting the Zemo at the right time. She started asking the Zemo to help, but Aluta noticed her as one of these agency called the Nemesis Factor under the leader of Demon Knight. Aluta called the Zemo to watch out for things to happen soon and quick and informed quicky by labelling Confluenta as one of baddies. Confluenta told them that Demon Knight killed her team and needed help. Aluta confused by this. Category:Team Category:Cod Category:Lakie Category:Martinique Category:Confluenta Category:Demon Knight Category:Acid Dropper